My Cold Heart
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: There are many things happening around Gothem. A suspicious cold front overtakes the city and it's up to Batman and Nightwing to get to the bottom of it. Nightwing/Raven
1. Prologue

Disclamair: Don't own Teen Titans

My Cold Heart-Prologue

It was dark in Gothem City. People were out going to the circus that was in town. There was a line to go in. Lights were going off before the show began. The circus people were in their tents getting ready for the show they were about to perform.

In a blue tent a boy in a red outfit was petting an elephant. Some of the other circus people were getting the animals ready for their performances.

"Richard, are you ready?" asked a blonde haired woman.

"Yes mom," replied Richard.

Richard's mom smiled and walked over to the others to help out. He walked out of the tent and saw all the people lined up to watch them perform. What caught his interest was a girl with purple hair and big purple eyes. Richard thought that it was strange for someone to have purple hair and eyes but thought that it looked good on her. He walked closer to get a better look at her. As he came closer he noticed that she was around his age and had very pale skin. The girl turned around sensing that someone was staring at her. Their eyes locked on each other his blue to her purple.

"Hi," said the girl.

"Hi," said Richard.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Richard and yours," Richard said realizing that her eyes were more of an athemyst color.

"Raven," she said shyly.

"That's a pretty name," Richard complimented while blushing.

In the background two women's voices could be heard calling their names. They said their goodbyes and went toward who called them.

The circus was magnificent with the lights and performances. Everyone was amazed at what they saw. Everything was wonderful until the trapeze act. Things went smoothly until the rope broke and the two performers fell to their death. Everyone was shocked by the turn of events that had happened. Red and blue lights were flashing and police were conducting their investigation.


	2. Ch 1 Gothem

**Reviews:**

**RobRaealltheway:** Glad you liked it

**RxRFannnnn: **I'm glad you think so

Ch 1-Gothem

The sun was shinning bright in the sky with the birds chirping. People were waking down the street going shopping or to lunch. On a corner of Broadway Dr. there was a café called Black Feathers. Inside there were tables, a stage in the back, bookshelves, and sofas. The walls in the sides were painted white and the walls at the front and the back were painted blue. The carpet was a mixture of red and black. Pictures of mountains, animals, and meadows were hung on the walls. The whole atmosphere was very calm and relaxing.

A woman with black wavy hair, brown with a tinge of gray eyes, wearing a red short sleeved shirt, and wore black pants and shoes was behind the counter. Another woman with long purple hair, athemyst with a tinge of blue eyes, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, and wore blue pants and shoes was cleaning the tables.

"Raven," said the woman behind the counter.

"Yeah, Karen," said Raven.

"There's this benefit that is happening in the next week and I think that we should go," said Karen.

"Really," said Raven.

"Yeah, the benefit is to help kids from other countries to have a better education and get medical care," Karen explained.

"Who's running it?" asked Raven.

"Bruce Wayne and his son Richard Grayson," said Karen.

"Is there any other reason why you want to go," Raven said with a sly smile

"What are you talking about? I thought it would be a good idea for us to donate some money," Karen said defensively.

"Then it has nothing to with the fact that Victor Stone will be there," Raven said.

"Of course not! I really want to help the children out. It has nothing to do with the Mechanical Technician,' Karen said defensively.

"If you say so," Raven said.

"How did you know Victor was going to be there anyways?"

"The simple fact that he's Richard's best friend and that they always attend benefits together."

"Oh! Right, I knew that."

"Of course you did."

"Shut up."

Raven could only laugh at her friend. It was fun to tease her about this. Karen has had a crush on Victor since she first read about him in the _Bludhaven Times _magazine. They've known each other since they were in elementary school.

Raven turned the sign to "open." People came in for their lunch break before they had to get back to work. They were kept very busy during the lunch rush. After lunchtime was over everything started to slow down for their café. They were happy for the relaxation they had from the busy lunch rush.

"Why must lunch always be busy?" asked Karen while she was wiping tables.

"Because everyone wants a quick bite before they have to work again," Raven replied.

"Man my feet hurt," complained Karen.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have worn heels."

"They went with my outfit."

"You do know you didn't have to wear it right"

"Whatever, I can wear whatever I want."

"Then stop complaining."

"Do you always have to be right?"

"No, I don't always have to."

"Fine! You're right ok."

Raven shook her head. "What time is that benefit thing anyways?"

"It starts at 8:00 on Saturday," Karen said.

They locked up the café at 5:00. Walking towards Karen's red Hybrid they drove to their apartment. The apartment was about five blocks away from their café. They were both pretty beat when they got home. Going to their rooms they changed out of their work clothes and relaxed for a little bit.

Karen was busy reading one of her many _Bludhaven Times _magazines that had Victor Stone in it. She enjoyed working on her car when she had spare time and found Victor very informative on the subject. Her whole room was basically a shrine to him. Raven continuously teased her about it, but she didn't care. She wished to meet him at this upcoming benefit.

Raven spent her time meditating. Working always took her energy away and needed much relaxation. Her muscles were tensed and her focus was becoming strained. She chanted her incantation silently and emptied her mind. She floated in mid-air. It was like her own world that was always at peace. The scenery was pitch black with floating rocks everywhere. There was no color at all. Very depressing with just black sky and grey rocks. Once she was done Raven headed to the kitchen and made herself some herbal tea.


End file.
